Fresh Water
by Transformette
Summary: College was a test all in itself. Especially to Makoto Tachibana - alone in a foreign country, with not much knowledge of the language or customs. Well, he isn't completely alone. To join him are a blue-haired anime freak, a miserable emo with self-conscious hair, and... a broken, antisocial blue-eyed man. / Mild language, also, COLLEGE. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Sup. Transformette here. This is the first Free! fic I'll be posting here, revolving around Sousuke and Makoto. It'll be mostly expanding on relationships between characters; with Haru, Rin and the others appearing once in a while too. Thanks for checking it out! _

* * *

><p>College was a test all in itself.<p>

Makoto had readied himself by doing what all humans do when they have questions – by googling all he could about college, American customs, and all that shit. He was on the phone with Rin for three hours before he finally decided he'd squeezed all the juice out of his childhood friend; it left him feeling guilty and Rin feeling pissed.

But, faster than expected, he found himself on a huge plane to the United States, with his heart beating out of his chest and his rucksack plopped up on his knees. He was stressed out. The college he was planning to attend was a four-year one, and he was also planning to become a lifeguard in the meantime, and _also, _Makoto was going to study Literature a lot – which, in this new, weird-ass country, came with English.

Makoto wasn't that good at English.

The flight was long. Longer than Makoto ever tried; the only thing that calmed him was the ocean he could see outside. It reminded him of Haru, and if he relaxed just a bit, he could imagine his bestest friend was right there with him.

But the truth was, obviously, different. Haruka was all the way back in Japan, further into swimming. And that was good. Makoto told himself, it was good.

Which didn't change that fact he was _terrified_.

Campus was huge. It was bigger than Samezuka Academy, and Samezuka had been the biggest place Makoto had visited. He wasn't a small-town boy, but in the US, to anyone from outside, everything is huge. He was also surprised that a woman in the information spot said it would take "two days" to get where he was going.

"Two whole days?", he asked, a little dumfounded and startled.

The little lady (because really, she was tiny compared to the backstroke-swimmer-shaped, six feet tall Makoto) smiled kindly.

"Yes. You'll take the bus, then find yourself a motel, stay the night, and hop on the bus again. It's really simpler than it might seem, sure", she assured, but Makoto could see she didn't _at all _understand what _he _didn't understand.

"O-okay", he blinked, looking troubled.

"Look", she sighed, and her eyebrows dropped down her face. "Here's a map. The people here are gazillion percent outgoing, you'a sure to get a lotta help. Just don't worry."

Makoto gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry. I'm not very good with English", he said, and swallowed.

"Neither am I", she replied and burst out laughing. Makoto didn't get it, but laughed anyway. He was Japanese.

He thanked the little lady with a small bow, then grabbed the handle of his suitcase and left the airport through the exit she showed him. She was a dear, Makoto thought. Indeed, finding a bus wasn't as hard as he'd thought it would be – he was soon inside a huge, ginormous vehicle, on his way to… college.

* * *

><p><p>

"_Rin._"

"_Yeah?_", Sōsuke heard from his phone, and calmed down instantly. He was on the bus. Okay. At least that was under control.

"_How are you? Just tell me a little about what's going on", _he asked quietly, not to draw attention with his weird language. The blond girl sitting next to him was giving him a very shocked look anyway.

_"Well, I'm fine. I actually gave Russel and Lori a call only twenty minutes ago. It's six p.m. over here, you know"_

_"I know. It sure feels like six p.m."_, Sōsuke sighed, looking out the window. The morning sky made him feel odd in his stomach.

He wasn't scared. Especially not with his bestest friend on the phone like he was right there next to him, rather than the blonde chick. Even without Rin, Sōsuke would have probably been fine – he knew English well, and despite a lack of an outgoing personality, he could communicate quickly and with good results.

"_Hey, Rin._", he said. "_I'm sorry, but I won't be calling you much. I will come back to Japan of course, sometimes, but I just can't afford-"_

_"Sōsuke, I get it. It's gonna be alright, man. I can hear you're nervous."_

_"I'm not nervous, _dumbass._"_

_"_Dat Engrish. You astound me, Sōsuke", Rin joked in English, but his laughter was strangely muffled. Sōsuke furrowed his brow, listening into the gulps.

"_Are you crying?", _he asked with a sigh.

_"Of course not. You idiot. I'm going.", _the words were getting even more muffled.

Sōsuke opened his mouth.

"_Rin, wait-"_

Beep. Damn. The young man closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, deciding he had nothing better to do. The girl took her opportunity and took a quick photo for snapchat. _Hottest boy next to me right now. _

She was a very lucky girl. Pay attention.

* * *

><p>The first struggle on campus is to find your room. Makoto was having trouble. As he was with everything in this weird country with huge busses. The only thing to calm him down a bit was the fact he <em>thought <em>he'd spotted a pool somewhere to the left, and he was definitely going to check it out.

If there was a pool on campus- oh, Makoto shivered with excitement at the very thought. Rin, in his long phone call conversation with him, had revealed his escape from the fear and worries of living in a foreign country was swimming. Makoto was planning on doing that too.

"Excuse me, where is…", he began, but bumped into someone's shoulder. And heard a hiss of pain. "Oh, sorry-"

"Watch your step", he heard, but then glanced at the face near his – and immediately brightened up.

The other guy looked at him too, and his frown vanished for a moment.

"_You're one of Rin's friends", _he blurted out in Japanese. "_Tachibana… Makoto, was it?"_

_"Yes, exactly! And you're Yamazaki-san.", _Makoto replied happily. "_Yamazaki Sōsuke_"

They both smiled – Makoto, until his face hurt, and Sōsuke – barely moving his lips.

"_Weird seeing you here. I didn't think you'd have it in you to leave Japan._", he said, crossing his arms on his chest. Makoto's eyes drifted to the black thing on his shoulder, obviously meant for rehabilitation. His smile vanished.

He ignored Sōsuke's comment.

"_How's your shoulder doing_?", he asked, but was interrupted by a yell.

"Hey! Chinese pretty boys! Move it!"

Makoto blushed and apologized. Sōsuke sent out a corridor-wide glare.

"I'm not fucking Chinese.", he said, pressing the words. "I'm from Japan. My _name _is Sōsuke Yamazaki. And…", he smirked lightly, "I appreciate the compliment, but I'm not into guys."

He was faced by a stunned American baseball, or basketball, whatever-player. The young man turned red, and began walking towards him – only to realise he was twenty centimetres shorter than the brown-haired guy.

"Please, let's not fight", Makoto said, also standing up to his full height- which was only an inch below Sōsuke- "Sorry for blocking the way. _Yamazaki_-_san_, _please_", he gestured towards the open room they were apparently going to share.

Sōsuke smirked and walked in, moving his shoulder in round motions as always when he was preparing for something. It was actually quite a threatening gesture. Absolutely meaningless, of course, because Sōsuke's shoulder was barely good for lifting things – but it _looked _intimidating.

"_I'm glad we're going to stay together.", _Makoto said politely, closing the door. He soon noticed there were two bunk beds, which meant they were going to have two more roommates.

"Let's stick with English", Sōsuke proposed, putting his bag down on one of the bottom bunk beds. "That way we can practice, and seem less isolated."

"Okay", Makoto replied at once, but gulped, "but please forgive how bad I am at this."

"I don't like people who say they're bad at something just to get compliments", Sōsuke sent him a dark look. "I can understand you, that's all I need. And the less babbling is going on, the better."

Makoto nodded. This got him slightly worried. Though Yamazaki-san seemed glad to see him, his personality was now winning over after the pleasant surprise. Sōsuke wasn't a nice guy, that much Makoto knew – and the only one he truly liked was Rin. And, in all fairness, Makoto, Nagisa, Haru, Rei – they all, in a way, _stole _that friend from Sōsuke. There was no reason for Yamazaki-san to like him. Makoto didn't like being disliked.

"Okay", he said. He was getting the feeling this was his new favourite word. Right after 'Haru'. "So, may I take top bunk?"

"Sure, go ahead", Sōsuke pointed upwards, as he was now sitting on his newly acquired bed.

Makoto threw his things up and followed them, sitting down with his feet still on the ladder.

"…Um", he bit his lip after a few moments of silence.

"…What?"

From where his voice was coming, Makoto judged Sōsuke had lain down.

"You seem very… at ease with his whole situation, Yamaza-"

"Sōsuke"

"-Sōsuke-san-"

An annoyed sigh.

"_Just _Sōsuke"

A moment of silence.

"You're better than me at this, Sōsuke. Please, let me hang around you, at least for a few days.", he managed to say finally, holding his hands together as if in prayer.

Sōsuke was quiet again, for a few moments, then fixed his eyes in the underside of the top bunk. He had one arm under his head to provide as a pillow.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Tachibana", he said slowly, calmly. "You seem like a nice guy. But I'm really antisocial, and don't get along with people very well. You know how I always swim alone? Well that's one of the reasons why I do it", he explained. He was glad that Makoto was listening silently. "So if you can stand me, and not talk too much while doing so, I have nothing against it. I'm just worried _you_ might end up walking away. And I'd rather not make a friend at all than lose one."

Makoto looked down at his own, big hands. He could see the strength in them, but never felt it – and the same was now. He didn't feel up to the task, he didn't feel anything for Sōsuke, except maybe pity. But he would try anyway. Just to _see _that he could.

"It's very sad what you just said, Sōsuke", he said with a smile. "I think it's the other way around. Even if you lose a friend, you've learned something, right? And you became stronger. Someone who doesn't get hurt can't learn anything new."

Sōsuke rolled over, hiding his face in the mattress.

"Don't consider yourself fucking all-knowing, or I'll throw up."

"I wouldn't dare", replied Makoto with a smile.

"And _ohayo, _losers!"

They both sat up, hearing he door hit the wall as it opened dramatically. In the doorway stood a boy with bright blue hair, wearing black nerd glasses, and with a suitcase bigger than him under his arm. The boy- who couldn't be just a boy, this was college- gave them both a long look.

They stared right back at him, mildly confused.

"I'm Mike, but you go ahead and call me M-i-k-e. Flat i. Meeke", the boy said. Makoto looked him up and down, and noticed a large _Uta no Prince-sama _sticker on it.

"Ooh", he lit up in a smile, jumping down from his top bunk, "I understand! You're an otaku!"

Sōsuke flinched at the word, not understanding – here was where Makoto's research won over Sōsuke's natural talent for fitting in. Or not. I mean he could fit in, but usually chose not to. That makes sense (?). Never mind.

"Right! You too?", the blue-haired kid beamed.

Makoto laughed softly.

"No, I'm just Japanese. And so is my a…acquaintance here."

Mike opened his mouth, looking starstruck. He was desperately trying not to explode and make it even more awkward – for it is known most otaku go crazy when they hear 'Japanese'. It's a sad fact, deal with it.

"Hi, nice to meetcha", Mike nodded, holding out a hand to shake, but also bowing at the same time.

"I'm Makoto. This is Sōsuke.", Makoto smiled.

Mike squinted an eye.

"Isn't Makoto a… girl's name…?"

Sōsuke snorted, but the green-eyed guy laughed heartedly.

"Yes, it is.", he said. "Ask my parents why they did this to me, haha."

Mike proceeded to unpack his things, and claimed the bottom bunk of the other bed. Sōsuke gave him a full ignore. He was obviously not interested in anything that had to do with people he didn't know, unless they offended him. Speaking of which…

Their last roommate entered the room, a tall, thin social outcast with hair dyed black and glasses identical to the ones Mike wore. Makoto, proud of his research, immediately recognised 'the emo'. He then reminded himself to, under no condition, call the young man that.

"Rowan", the guy said in a lowered voice, pulling down a pair of massive headphones. "I see I'm not the only loser here. Hi, anime freak"

"Hi, emo kid", Mike stood up with a smile and held out his hand. Though they'd just exchanged, from what Makoto understood, insults, Rowan shook the hand and maybe even smiled from somewhere under his hair. "I bet even your hairstyle is self-conscious"

"Next season of Attack on Titan is coming in three years. Also, Petra is dead.", the emo guy said politely, causing Mike to bend in half and let out an 'eek'.

"Low blow, Rowan… low blow…"

Makoto and Sōsuke exchanged confused glances, but Makoto was actually pretty amused. He was slightly scared of the _normal _American teens – they were so different than the ones he'd known – and these two outcasts actually seemed like genuinely nice people.

Sōsuke's view on this was… different. Mike was looking like the hyperactive type. Rowan didn't seem like a big problem, but the Mike fellow…

"Just don't disturb me", he said, rolling over to show everyone his broad and muscular back. Makoto laughed and proceeded to talk to the two Americans, even though he'd much rather have a conversation with Sōsuke. From the quick few sentences they exchanged when alone, he'd deduced there was something wrong deep down inside of him. On the other hand, his views were very interesting. Makoto wanted to talk.

Rowan, for an emo, smiled quite a lot. He looked eighteen, maybe seventeen, suggesting he was one of those smart kids that finish school early. Makoto had read about those too.

"What classes do you guys like?", he asked politely, trying to minimise his accent.

"Literature", replied Rowan at once, looking him in the eyes. Makoto smiled.

"That's like me."

"I like English", Mike announced. "And, fighting the otaku stereotype dumbass, I'm really good with numbers."

"You can't win, I'll talk shit about your people until the day I die", Rowan looked at the boy. Mike pouted.

"And I'll make fun of your imaginary problems until One Piece ends."

Makoto was having a great time just listening to them. He was starting to remember these things: manga advertised in shonen jump, famous anime, and of course – what he'd read about emo people.

"Which is?", Rowan looked confused.

"Never. Have you seen how long this shit is?", Mike burst out laughing.

"No. Sorry, some people don't have time for that kind of thing."

"Yeah, because crying about _yourself _is so much more honourable and better than crying about _others_.", Mike said sarcastically.

Rowan opened his mouth, then shook his head. Then, he blinked a few times.

"Mike, can we be best friends?"

Makoto laughed, simply happy at how open these people were after all. Not everyone, of course – even the memory of the guy in the corridor was unpleasant – but Rowan and Mike were far easier to make friends with than most of the people Makoto had met in Japan. He was friendly, of course, but his pack was mostly guys he'd known since he was a kid. And Haru, of course, Haru, who'd been there since the beginning of time.

"I have a feeling we will get along well.", Makoto said, and blushed when 'well' came out as 'werru'. He couldn't help it. How did Sōsuke get that perfect accent?

"Sure. You seem a nice fellow too", Rowan eyed him carefully. "Makoto, was it? That's a foreign name."

Makoto appreciated the fact Rowan didn't say 'your eyes are weird'.

"Yes. I'm Makoto Tachibana."

"They're both from Japan!", Mike blurted out excitedly, then covered his mouth. "Shit, sorry"

Rowan looked over at Sōsuke.

"He's Mr Sunshine, isn't he?

Makoto waved a hand.

"He's not a people person, did I get that right?", he swallowed. Mike gave a nod. "Don't worry about it. He may be harsh sometimes, but he's a deep guy."

"_You realise I can hear you, Tachibana?_", came a few muffled Japanese words.

"_I sincerely hoped so", _Makoto replied kindly.

"Okay, that is annoying as _fuck_", Rowan raised his eyebrows. "You guys can't keep this up, I hate it when I can't understand someone talk."

"Sunshine told Makoto he could hear him, and Makoto said he hoped he did", Mike said quickly, glancing at his hand.

Makoto looked at him, surprised.

"You speak-?"

"No, but I watch anime. You just start getting it after a while", Mike shrugged. "Sorry. You know you're otaku when you don't have to read the subtitles."

"Or when you realise you don't have any friends anymore", Rowan hinted.

Mike glared at him.

"Hey! It's not like you're one to talk."

"No, Mike. With me, it's a choice. With you, it's a side effect."

"Then I be thinking you a total jackass for _choosing _to get rid of all your friends", Mike pointed at Rowan accusingly.

Makoto looked over his shoulder, at Sōsuke. This conversation kept reminding him of the blue-eyed man laying with his back to them.

"And I be thinking your speech pattern is screwed up. Too much Naruto, dattebayo?"

"Oh, please. If we're to play that game then you'll be calling me usuratonkachi and I'll be calling you teme. Because you're nothing but a Sasuke wannabe, and you don't even have class"

Makoto looked at Sōsuke once more. Oddly enough, Rowan and Mike were already best friends after only just meeting – and he'd known Sōsuke for almost a year, and was still barely an 'acquaintance'. Additionally, they had swimming and Rin in common – while Mike and Rowan only disagreed. Why did they get along so much better than Makoto and Sōsuke?

"You think _I'm _a weakling? Let's see you finish third season or _Uta no Prince-sama, _then we'll see who's crying. By the way, why the hell do you watch that shit?"

Mike cocked an eyebrow.

"Because. Why do _you _watch Sherlock? It's not that different."

"How. How is it not different. Tell me, I am legitimately interested."

"Both shows have way too many gay jokes."

Rowan was silenced.

Not for long, though – he soon started conversing with Mike again, and this time, Makoto decided he'd better take a look around and maybe unpack some things.

"Sōsuke, would you like me to help you with something", he asked politely, quietly.

"No thanks."

"Okay, I won't disturb you anymore", Makoto swallowed, feeling a little worried. "_Sōsuke-kun", _he managed a braver honorific, "_what do you think about our roommates?_"

He heard Rowan mutter in annoyance, then Mike whisper something. He remembered the blue-haired young man could understand _some _of the things he said, so he should probably use harder, longer words. Maybe a different dialect…? At his own language, Makoto was very good.

"_I don't care that much."_

"_Well, I hope you like them. We're to spend four years here, Sōsuke-kun", _Makoto tilted his head to the side and pulled himself onto his bed with one pull of his arms. He felt his back muscles heat up, and suddenly missed swimming more than ever.

He also noticed looks on himself, and glanced at Rowan and Mike. They were both staring at him.

"Hey, uh, Makoto, work out much?", Mike asked, "no homo, seriously"

Makoto cackled, blushing.

"No, not really, I, uh… I swim a lot.", he said, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you swim?", Mike asked curiously.

Makoto glanced down, like he could see Sōsuke. Haru told him about what happened to one of the best swimmers in Japan; and for a long time, Makoto felt very sorry for him. He never told him, of course, as they barely knew each other. But still… wouldn't it hurt Sōsuke to enthusiastically talk with these two about a sport he loved, but could never try again?

"Huh… well, it's nothing that big. I like backstroke, but it's not a, uhm, a big deal", Makoto shook his head. "I think I was just born this shape"

He pointed to his own shoulders and laughed, hoping this wouldn't be enough to upset Sōsuke.

"_Don't lie, Tachibana"_

Thankfully, this Mike didn't, for some reason, understand.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

_Christa: Hi Ymir_

_Ymir: foUND YOU MISS NEW BOOTY_

_Alright, tell me your thoughts in a review. Please do. Please. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: second chapter, kinda short. Much sorry, very sad. Review reply corner: Guest, thanks very much and Waterlillies-and-Peppermint, your review was simply heartwarming. Especially given this is my first Free! fanfic, I think. Thank you. _

* * *

><p>Makoto scrolled through the thousandth tip, sitting at his desk with a laptop open before him. He was reading in English, and having troubles with it – from what he understood, some people would still come over to meet him.<p>

Mike he wasn't worried about. Mike was hyperactive, and if he met another otaku, he was going to be the happiest little seal in the whole universe. Makoto was already comparing him to a seal.

Rowan didn't want to meet anyone. And he was alright with it, so there would probably be no problems there.

Sōsuke.

Sōsuke, he couldn't stop thinking about. Was he going to be alright? He seemed pretty depressed. Makoto had a tendency to find a person to worry about, and that person was Sōsuke right now. Probably because Haru wasn't around.

"Hey, you guys, wanna go out and have something to eat?", Mike walked back into the room, and Makoto shamefully realised he hadn't noticed him _exit. _Behind the small kid stood a few more people, all American-looking.

Makoto glanced up from over his laptop, and decided research time was over.

"Of course! Who are your friends?", he stood up and put on his nicest smile.

Mike looked at the others.

"He kinda talks weird", muttered someone, but not in an unpleasant manner – it was a blonde girl, with piercings in her eyebrow. She's not important, don't try to remember her.

Makoto blushed.

Mike waved him over, then turned to the others.

"This is Makoto.", he said, and Makoto was hit by a huge wave of 'what's up' 'how are you' 'good to know you's. He answered everyone and tried to be as polite as he could – after a few moments, he felt Sōsuke's eyes on him. He turned around.

Rowan had joined the group, phone in hand and headphones around his neck. He was obviously going to stick with Mike, and this team of people who were terrified of being alone.

"Look you guys, we're all stressed out", Mike made calming gestures with his hands, "let's just fuckin'… relax and go get to know each other."

Makoto looked at Sōsuke.

_"Sōsuke-kun, are you coming?", _he asked pleasantly.

"No thanks", the man muttered from his bottom bunk, "I'm tired. It's night at home, and I'm still on Japan time."

Makoto sighed.

"Alright. But it's okay, just call me if you need me.", he said, and heard laughter from behind him. He looked at the rest, confused – were they laughing at him?

Mike cackled.

"I think we have a nickname for you, man", he said, patting some guy on the shoulder, "_Mum_koto it is"

"Huh?"

"You're not his mother, bro", someone grabbed onto his neck and pulled him down with a laugh. This was a _lot _of physical contact. Makoto was feeling very uncomfortable, he barely touched his _friends_.

They all reminded him of Nagisa. A grown-up Nagisa.

"Bye, sunshine!", cried Mike and slammed the door.

Sōsuke rolled over, got up from the bed and sighed. Makoto's number was written on a piece of paper pinned to a board, which hung over a white desk. He quickly added him, just in case, and – because he liked the nickname – wrote him in as 'Mumkoto'.

He refused to believe that guy's attitude was real. He just couldn't accept it. There was no way in _hell _that a person as kind and good as that existed – and Makoto seemed fake to him.

But, he was useful. To keep up the nice-guy image, he needed to do nice-guy things – so Sōsuke could use that when he needed something done. There was no harm in it if Makoto really was a douche underneath that mask, right?

He wanted to call Rin but come on, that'd be lame. Instead, he decided he'd take a walk around campus and… well…

Sōsuke thought he'd spotted a pool.

Makoto got back three hours later, full up, but sober – unlike some of the people he went out with. To think those guys got drunk of _move in _day, honestly…

He entered his room only to find his tall, dark-haired friend wasn't there – where could he be? Makoto walked up closer to his bed, maybe he'd left a note. Nope. No note. He could've guessed.

Maybe he should call him? But he didn't have Sōsuke's number… and even if he'd had had it, that would be a thing Mumkoto would do. Makoto realised that the way he behaved was a little… motherly. He knew perfectly well why – first of all, he had two younger siblings he looked after and secondly, he had Haru. Beside his personality which _required _a guardian, Haru had grown up alone, without his parents – and no one but Makoto to legitimately care for him.

Makoto figured he was a little twisted. Something not quite right with him. But, well, what could be done?

So, what should he do? Should he go find Mike and Rowan? No. There was something else Makoto really wanted to do – and that was check out that _pool-like object _he'd spotted when entering campus.

In two minutes, he was out of the room again, leaving the residence hall. The sun was slowly beginning to head down, but it was far from nightfall – the sky had a slightly orange tint to it.

"Excuse me, is there a pool?", he asked a random stranger, deciding it was a good people exercise.

The stranger turned out to be nice.

"Yeah, and there's going to be a swimming club", the girl replied, raising her eyebrows. "The pool is just left, fifty metres or so. But you can't swim today"

Makoto laughed, embarrassed.

"I'd just like to see it.", he explained, "Is that weird?"

"No", the girl furrowed her brows and smiled. "Just go ahead, that's fine. I'm Dawn by the way, and you're cute."

He bit his lip. She was a lot shorter than him. Why was everyone shorter than him, he was Japanese.

"I'm Makoto. But I really have to go!", he raised a hand and broke into a trot, leaving the girl called Dawn on the path. He noticed she was still holding a suitcase, which meant she'd only just arrived… and she already knew where the pool was.

Makoto soon forgot that matter. He had more important things on his mind.

He walked in. He'd changed into flip-flops after getting into his room, just to be comfortable – and now could freely enter.

It wasn't as big as the one Makoto swam in at big competitions, but it was much bigger than Iwatobi High's.

Makoto smiled, breathing deeply. He could smell the familiar scent of chlorine, and it made him feel at home.

"You too?", he heard a deep voice.

Sōsuke stepped up, and Makoto quickly moved over to join him at a distance where he didn't have to shout.

"Yeah, I thought I'd take a look", Makoto said, putting his hands in his pockets and accidentally touching his shoulder. Sōsuke didn't look bothered. His eyes were fixed on the water.

"It's really good to remember.", he muttered.

Makoto's mood turned to sad. He was still excited about the pool, but Sōsuke's depression brushed off on him – he was just so _empty. _He looked like a man that'd lost everything. And he had, really – Makoto bit down on his lower lip.

"I think you're just hurting yourself", he replied. "On purpose."

Sōsuke looked at him.

"So what if I am? You said yourself, it's better to lose something than to never have it, because you also learn something. See? I'm learning."

"No, you're… _you're scratching those wounds open, Sōsuke-kun."_, Makoto shook his head, and tried to look him in the eyes. "Haru told me about what happened, and…"

"It's none of your business."

Makoto paused, startled, but after a moment smiled again. Sōsuke glanced at him, only to see the smile was different. Sadder.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry. It's just the way I am. I need someone to worry about. And when I see someone like you, I can't help but try to help", he said quietly. "It's stronger than me"

"Then you have fucking issues, man.", Sōsuke looked away. "Because it's _impossible _to be as nice as you. There has to be a downside."

Makoto sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"This _is… _the downside."

"What?", Sōsuke's attention was drawn to him once again.

Makoto kept his smile.

"I care too much. Did you know I actually saw a psychologist when I was little? It's unnatural to put so much trust and love in other people, I was told. It's a condition, and should be treated, or else I will get hurt.", he explained calmly. "But I suppose I'm like you. I'm trying to get hurt."

Sōsuke stared at him, silenced. He didn't know what to say. Could he believe that? It sounded believable. Still… too perfect… but also tragic, and that was life. Tragic.

"We cancel each other out, dumbass.", he grumbled, fixing his gaze in the blue water. "Don't you see you're enforcing your own… condition… by caring for me, for whatever reason? While I'm trying to be hurt. So all I will continue to do is push you away, and you'll continue to care."

Makoto sighed heavily, turning his eyes to the pool as well.

"Isn't that a bitch"

Sōsuke glanced at the other guy, surprised. He'd never heard Makoto swear; he needed a moment to actually believe those words left his mouth. Not that he didn't agree with what Makoto had said.

"Come on. Enough of this depressing bullshit.", he nodded and turned on his heel, preparing to walk out. Makoto followed.

"You're avoiding a problem here, I think."

"So what?"

"Is that your favourite phrase?"

Makoto looked at him. His green eyes were far more piercing, yet at the same time deep, than many dark ones Sōsuke had seen before. He'd always considered Rin's eyes to be more intriguing than other people's, first of all, because of their weird-ass colour, and second of all – because they were darker than most of his friends. But Makoto's eyes… it was like they had infinite levels in them. The first few were (as Sōsuke thought) masks of kindness, politeness, and pleasantry. What lay beneath was Makoto's true self; the guy showing right now, slightly sassy, slightly cold, like a sharper version of his nice self.

It was like he still said the same things, but in a way that was far more straightforward and therefore, almost hurtful. Was he hurt? Sōsuke furrowed his brow. He knew it was almost impossible for other people-who-weren't-Rin to hurt him, in school some even nicknamed him 'tank'. But Makoto…

With no violence, no yelling, none of Rin-like – let's be honest – _bitching, _Makoto got right through to him.

"I don't trust you.", Sōsuke said finally, giving him a dark glare. "Leave me the fuck alone."

Makoto slipped his hands in his pockets.

"_I'll try not to bother you too much, Sōsuke-kun.", _he said.

It was as if Makoto was deaf. He just went on with his shit; not a single fuck given whether the object of his care and worry _wanted _to be cared for and worried about. Makoto was… not as much of a pussy as Sōsuke had thought.

Damn.

"Where emo kid and anime freak at?", he asked, then, when Makoto didn't understand, rephrased. "Where are Rowan and Mike?"

"Oh, you remembered their names", Makoto smiled. "Well, Rowan left our group before we returned to campus, but Mike should still be out with them. They are all very nice people."

Sōsuke glanced at him.

"Seriously?"

Makoto ran his fingers through his hair, then looked sideways.

"Well, I…"

Sōsuke felt his lips pull up into a smirk. He quickly forced it off his face. No way – he was not enjoying Makoto's company. This was all one huge manipulation on that damn _Tachibana'_s part and nothing could convince him otherwise. Maybe Rin. But he wasn't going to call Rin, that'd be just acting clingy.

"Hey, Tachibana.", he said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"You're Nanase's best friend, right?"

"Haru's? I like to think so. We've known one another since we were… little children.", Makoto gave a smile, overflown by memories of holding chubby hands with Haruka. When he was still allowed to call him _Haru-chan. _Makoto missed that. "So I suppose we're best friends."

"Did you call him?"

Makoto blinked in surprise.

"Well, no, actually", he said, and realised it was because he was so busy with Sōsuke. He felt guilt hit him in the chest. As soon as Haru finished classes, at about five p.m., which meant Makoto would have to get up at around five, maybe six a.m. to talk to him. It wasn't a problem. "I will, of course."

Sōsuke shrugged.

"Wouldn't that be… I don't know, clingy?"

Makoto laughed, closing his eyes.

"Sōsuke… I know a lot of people say this about me, and even this new nickname… But, well, clinginess is simply in my nature. Maybe it's a flaw, but I can't help it.", he shrugged as well. "There's a lot of things… _not okay _with me. I'm a bit of a coward. I agree to everything… I get too involved. But one of the things I've always remembered is, Haru's my best friend. And he's really the only one whose opinion could hurt me. So if he's never had anything against any of the things I do… why should I worry about what someone else thinks?"

Sōsuke looked at him, not believing his ears. When he actually got Makoto to talk, it turned out… well, it turned out he was a lot _less _twisted than Sōsuke. Yes, he was sensitive and yes, he cared too much – but not for people's _opinions_, but rather for _them_, as human beings. When Makoto first said, "I care too much", Sōsuke immediately connected that to being too worried about what people might say – but that wasn't the truth at all.

Makoto didn't give a flying fuck.

And Sōsuke, compared to him, was beginning to look like a sissy.

"I think you might just be right, for once.", he admitted, raising his eyebrows. "Makoto, you're..."

Suddenly, Makoto smiled so happily it made the other guy stop in mid-sentence. What had happened? He almost glanced over his shoulder to check for a cute girl. Before he could, Makoto delivered an explanation.

"_Sōsuke-kun, you called me by my name._"

Sōsuke rolled his eyes.

"Tch. Dumass."

Makoto continued to chuckle quietly, making Sōsuke as embarrassed as he could get.


End file.
